All fuel systems have a certain amount of fuel leakage because of clearances between components. However, some fuel systems have relatively high fuel leakage for lubrication, cooling, and other purposes. Even though fuel leakage may have desirable benefits, fuel leakage rates may change with time and may exceed predetermined limits.